Veracity
by hudsonrose11
Summary: Eddie and Patricia plan a date and Eddie decides to make it fun. For himself. And with Patricia secretly pregnant and Eddie doing shocking things, what will happen? Multichap. Takes place after season 3 finale (Not The touchstone of Ra). Rated T for tomato. I don't own House Of Anubis. ON HAITUS UNTIL AUGUST 2013
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after season3 finale (not the movie).This will be a multi chap :) I'm still deciding about my other oneshot being a multi chap but well see...**

* * *

**PATRICIAS POV**

I felt tears slide down my cheeks. This was a test I already knew the answer to. 6 of them actually. Because I had bought 6 of these happy little tests. And just to test my luck I had tried them out today. But I knew the answer before I read it. Ive known for almost 2 weeks now. I Patricia Williamson, am pregnant.

But I wasn't going to read that test. It would just tell me something I already knew. So I slipped the tests into the bathroom cabinet in a cute toiletry bag so no one would suspect anything. I had a date with Eddie tonight and I wasn't going to miss it. See the thing is me and Eddie broke up last week over a stupid fight but he had said some mean words. Then we had made up, and this was our first date back together. And it was important I didn't say anything about the pregnancy to ruin it.

I did my makeup nice and fancy because this date was very important.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to see Eddie waiting for me at the bottom of the stair case. His face lit up with a smile.

"Yacker, you look beautiful." He says kissing me. I return the kiss but then pull away."We should get going weasel,"

We got to the restaurant late due to traffic, and lost our reservations. The wait for another table was over an hour but it was already late and we had curfew. Eddie was pissed but it wasn't that big of a deal what restaurant we went to. We were walking along the sidewalk in a random town._  
_

"Eddie what should we do?" I ask slipping my hand into his and swinging our hands a little.

"I don't know but I'm sure theres another restaurant around here somewhere." He says still determined to find a restaurant.

"Maybe we should just go home..." I mumble.

"No Patricia. Don't give up on me like that." He says almost mad.

"Im not giving up on you, we can have our date at the hous-"

"Look at that!" He says pointing to a pub slash restaurant.

"Are you sure you want to be-" I was cut off by him pulling me along and into the building. It smelled of alcohol and grease. _EW._He took a seat down at the bar and I followed. Were only 17, what is he thinking? What am I thinking? Im the pregnant one here!

"What are you doing?" I whispered into his ear so only he could hear.

"Im having some fun yacker," He whispers back. He orders a cosmo (With alcohol may I add!) and I just get a diet coke.

* * *

Eddie has had like 4 of his drinks by this point as he babbles about something random to the people next to us.

"Eddie I think we've had enough for tonight, besides it almost _curfew." _I whisper the last part into his ear. He smirks.

"Nah babywe jusgot here," He slurs his words and winks. I just roll my eyes and try to stand up. But he just grabs my waist and pulls me back down.

"Wherdo yothink your going hot thing?"

"Home, drunk thing." I say mocking his tone.

"But the party has just begun," He starts saying something but I'm not really paying much attention to what he's saying. I look down at my phone to check the time. Amazing. Its past curfew. I quickly text KT.

_Hey can U cover 4 me and Eddie? Wer gona b out a little late... Eddies drunk. -P_

I wait about 5 minutes and still nothing. Then my phone beeps with a message from KT.

_DRUNK? Patricia! He's only 17 y did u let him do that? And yeah I will cover 4 u. -K_

I text back a quick apology and a thanks, and then I get up to try and find Eddie. He kind of drifted off into the crowd of drunk people here who can also barely stand. I swear to god I'm the only sober person within a mile of this place.

I see that familiar blond spiky hair and I'm about to walk up to him when I see he's with someone. Some girl. And there kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Is your second installment :) Enjoy**

* * *

**Previously On Veracity:**

**I get up to try and find Eddie. He kind of drifted off into the crowd of drunk people here who can also barely stand. I swear to god I'm the only sober person within a mile of this place.**

**I see that familiar blond spiky hair and I'm about to walk up to him when I see he's with someone. Some girl. And there kissing.**

* * *

And there kissing. _Wait what?_ This can not be happening this can not be happening this can not be happening...

A tear rolls down my cheek and I slowly turn around to find the exit. What the hell just happened? I find the door and slowly open it as if I'm scared to see whats on the other side. I step outside onto the sidewalk and more tears spread across my cheeks. I grab my phone to call KT. My fingers fumble for a few seconds since I'm shaking so bad but I finally pull her contact up and I'm calling it. Its probably past midnight.

"Hello," KTs voice says through the phone.

"Why aren't you back yet? Victor will freak if you don't eventually sho- are you ok? What happened?" She cuts herself off by realizing I haven't said anything. She waits for me to say something.

"Well Eddie got really drunk... and then I wanted to leave...and he wasn't next to me... I went to find him and he was with another girl...and they were...kissing...and then I left...and can you do something for me?" I barely get that sentence out because my crying is cutting me off.

"Oh Patricia I'm so sorry, what do you need me to do?" She asks softly. Should I ask? Should I not? Now is probably the worst posable time.

"Could you go into the bathroom cabinet and get out a black little toiletry bag. And can you read what it says please." It was a question but it came out more of a statement.

"Sure," I hear the other line shift and then a door creak. She comes back into the room.

"Im gonna open it now, are you sure you want me to do this?" She doesn't even know whats in the bag but she must know its important.

"Yes, please I need to kno-"

"Patricia why are you out here," I hear someone say. _Eddie. _I quickly hit end call and turn around.

I cringe as he steps closer to me.

"Get the bloody hell away from me! Were over!" I scream at him.

"Whats wrong, Patricia? Why?" He asks.

"Maybe you should ask that girl you were about to sleep with." I say harshly. For all I know he probably _did_ sleep with her. Then I turn on my heel and walk in the other direction down the street. He doesn't follow me and I don't care. I hear him call out my name but I don't stop.

* * *

I pull myself onto a bench after a few blocks and I call KT again.

"Did you open the bag?" I ask when she picks up.

"No,"

"Please open it, I just broke up with Eddie and I just need to know what it says."

"What does what say Patricia? What is in this bag?"

"Pregnancy tests." I whisper.

The line goes silent and I can tell she wasn't expecting that.

"Oh," Is all she says. Then I hear a zipper and I know she's opened the bag.

I hear a gasp on the other line and my eyes fill with hot tears.

"Positive, positive, negative, positive, positive, positive." I start sobbing and then coughing and then laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks patiently.

"Because my life is a joke. Its all just a joke."

"No its not, Patricia you have a wonderful life. Your just having a hard time right now, but it will get better. Theres still a test that said negative remember?"

"It was a runt." I say. She sighs.

"Look at the bright side, if you _are _pregnant then you and Eddie have a reason to get back together. He will be so happy he has a child, and yah maybe it was earlier than he planned but now its on its way and its yours and his. Be happy." She says trying to cheer me up. But that just won't work this round.

"No," I say.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because Eddie isn't the father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I was reading a lot of peddie fanfics (because I have a problem), and most of them end with happy totally in-love peddie. And thats cute, adorable and upbeat. That won't really happen and I guess what Im trying to say is don't be totally afraid and shocked if this kinda...only goes downhill from here ;) And I will be putting a Perks Of Being A wallFlower reference in here so enjoy that and I made this one a little longer than my others. Just so you know this chapter is NOT a dream.**

**Previously on Veracity:**

**"Look at the bright side, if you ****_are _****pregnant then you and Eddie have a reason to get back together. He will be so happy he has a child, and yah maybe it was earlier than he planned but now its on its way and its yours and his. Be happy." She says trying to cheer me up. But that just won't work this round.**

**"No," I say.**

**"Why not?" She asks.**

**"Because Eddie isn't the father."**

* * *

**Patricias POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THE FATHER? WHO THE HELL IS?!" She screams at me.

"Geez, come down. Im the worked up one here. And its impossible for Eddie to be the father because we haven't done IT since I visited him in America over the summer. Which was practically last year, and Ive only been pregnant for a few weeks. But you remember when my soul was captured by Robert Frobisher and I..." I didn't finish my sentence because KT could assume the rest. I hugged my knees to my chest on the bench.

"Patricia are you sure thats what happened? Did you want that to happen?" She asks hesitantly.

"No I'm not sure that happened, but thats the only thing that makes sense right now. Of course I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want any of this to happen. It just did and now I'm screwed. I had no soul I don't know how the hell I got pregnant but it wasn't it exactly my brain doing it. I don't even remember any of it. Who knows if he raped me or I played along. It takes two to tango KT, two not one." I bury my head in my knees and sigh.

She's about to say something but I cut her off. "Could you not tell anyone please? I really don't need the whole school hating me now. Look, I have to go call a cab, and I guess I will drive down to my parents for a few days. If anyone asks say I had a family emergency. And if _Eddie_ asks, ignore him. He doesn't need to be in my life right now. Goodnight." I end the call and throw my phone next to me.

I cry into my knees, loudly. No ones around which is creepy but relieving. I don't want to deal with people right now. I feel like such a wimp for crying but it just hurts so bad. My boyfriend cheated on me. I broke up with him. Im pregnant. My ex boyfriend isn't even the baby daddy. Im in the middle of no where. And other than that Im crying and sobbing where anyone could find me. Anyone like _Eddie. _

I feel the bench shift. Spoke to soon._ Please don't be Eddie. Please don't be Eddie. Please don't be Eddie._

I lift my head from my knees when I hear an old man clear his throat. Like really, old as in like 95.

"Excuse me young lady I know this is non of my business but, you seem upset." He says.

"Is it that obvious?" I try and stifle a laugh but to no avail. He smiles sympathetically.

"I never cry. Im supposed to be the tough girl. Who can make it through anything and I don't get emotional." I unhook my legs from my chest and place them back on the floor.

He nods. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess. Well it all started last week me and my boyfriend got into a fight. Over something stupid I don't even remember, and then we broke up. And yesterday we got back together. So we had a date tonight and there was traffic on the way, so we missed our reservations. And we found a pub and he ordered 4 to many drinks. Or at least thats all I could keep track of. Next thing I know he's snogging with some girl he probably just met. And on top of that I just found out I'm pregnant. He's not even the father and I haven't told him yet. I mean at least I don't think he's the father, cause I was raped. And now I can't go back to my dorm because he will eventually go back there. And I'm just so upset and confused and...lost I guess. I don't know why I'm saying all this... I'm sorry for making you listen. You should go home its late." I look down at my phone for the time. My eyes widen at the time, 2:14 am. Wow I was crying for a while.

The old man doesn't move he just stares off into the distance.

"We accept the love we think we deserve." He says softly.

Silent tears roll down my cheeks.

"Your right. What do I do now?" I ask him.

"You need to tell him about the baby. And maybe he will be mad, and maybe he will leave, but he would be madder if you didn't tell him sooner. And let him explain himself about cheating, it may just be a misunderstanding. He was drunk after all for all he knew he could have thought it was you. But you need to go home and face him. Don't run away from your problems, even though you can't always be strong. Its ok to breakdown, it happens to the best of us. Talk to him." The old man slowly gets up and hobbles away.

As weird as that whole conversation was, I guess it kind of helped.

"Thank you!" I call after him hoping he can hear me.

* * *

I try and fix my makeup the best I can, and pick myself up from the bench. I walk back to the street and walk a few blocks until I see a few taxis. I get into one of them.

"Hello, and where will we be going tonight." The driver asks.

I have no idea. I can't go back to the house, and I can't stay here.

"Uh, is there any hotels or motels around here?" I ask.

"Sure," He responds and within five minutes he pulls up to the curb of a motel.

"Thank you for the ride," I say paying him and then getting out of the car.

* * *

Once I get a room I debate on calling Eddie. After about an hour of fighting with myself, I finally press call.

He picks up on the fifth ring.

"Hi Eddie."

"Patricia hi, we need to talk. Where are you?" He asks. I give him the address then hang up.

Within 10 minutes I hear a knock at the door. I get up off the bed and look through the peep hole. A slightly disheveled Eddie waits patiently. I open the door.

"Hey Eddie," I motion for him to come in.

"I think we both have a lot of explaining to do." I say sitting across from him on the bed. He throws his coat onto the chair in the corner, and takes off his shoes.

He nods but then stops himself. "Wait why do you have explaining to do?" He asks looking confused.

"Because both of us haven't been completely _honest_. But you talk first, since you started this mess." I say shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Ok, so I reget drinking that was stupid and I'm sorry. But my dad has been pissing me off lately and I guess I just needed a break. And that girl you saw me with, I thought she was you, you were wearing the same top and you had the same color hair." He smirked but then realized where he was and his face fell.

"Im sorry. Im so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He looks really hurt and I believe him. Should I? Maybe not, but this is my story.

"I believe you weasel." I say, and he smiles at his nickname. He pulls me into a hug and I sit in his lap.

"Now what is it you so desperately needed to tell me?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"How did you know I needed to tell you something?" I ask him.

"I ran into some old man on the way here. I guess he recognized me or something. He told me to make things right with you, and you had something to tell me." He says.

I smile to myself thinking of the old man, and without him how I probably would still be sitting on that bench crying.

I nod, and put my hand on my stomach. "Eddie do you love me?"

"More than anything."

"Would you ever leave me?"

"Never ever ever."

"Do you promise." He nods. I let out the breath I was holding in and say it "Eddie, I'm pregnant."

At first he looks surprised, then he looks happy but then he realizes he couldn't be the father, and looks hurt.

"How far along are you?" He asks nervously.

"A few weeks I think, Eddie I don't think your the father. And I didn't cheat on you, I swear. But when I was under Robert Frobishers force, I guess, he raped me." My voice cracks and a few silent tears escape my left eye.

He hugs me tighter. And whispers in my ear "I love you no matter what. We can get through this." He kisses my nose, then my cheek, and then my lips.

He pulls away. "We should get some sleep, all 3 of us." He says with a smile.

* * *

I wake up with a headache. Well I guess its better than throwing up. I look over to Eddie but he's not there. Assuming he's in the bathroom I go back to sleep. About and hour later I wake up again.

"Eddie we should go back to school." I mumble into the pillow.

No response.

"Eddie get up!" I try again.

No response.

I lift up the covers but he's not there. I look around the room at the chair. His coat is gone. His shoes are gone.

"Eddie!?" I run into the bathroom. Its empty. I run back over to the bed in case I was imagining all this.

Still nothin- wait. Theres a piece of paper laying on top of his pillow. I open it slowly thinking this is some kind of sick joke.

_ Dear Patricia,_

_I thought about what you said. About never leaving you. And I'm sorry for breaking that promise but I need some space. Im just not ready for a kid right now. I have my whole life ahead of me, and so do you. Im just not ready to take on these big responsibilities. I can't. Im going back to America to get my priorities straight. Im sorry, that you may never forgive me. And maybe I can never forgive myself, but I guess I am just going to have to live with that. I feel like Im dreaming. And I know at the bottom of my heart that Im not. And thats the scariest part. And I'm sorry for being scared._

_ I love you,_

_ -Eddie_

He left me. He left me. He's gone. Im alone. He's gone. Im gonna die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annnndddddd just so you know, last chapter was not a dream. *que the sadness ...and also SPOILER: Eddie does not die so wipe that off your pretty little minds because those thoughts will pop up in this chapter. But he isn't I just thought that would be too cruel ;)**

* * *

_veracity-_

_noun-conformity to truth or fact; accuracy_

* * *

**Previously on Veracity**

_Dear Patricia,_

_I thought about what you said. About never leaving you. And I'm sorry for breaking that promise but I need some space. Im just not ready for a kid right now. I have my whole life ahead of me, and so do you. Im just not ready to take on these big responsibilities. I can't. Im going back to America to get my priorities straight. Im sorry, that you may never forgive me. And maybe I can never forgive myself, but I guess I am just going to have to live with that. I feel like Im dreaming. And I know at the bottom of my heart that Im not. And thats the scariest part. And I'm sorry for being scared._

_I love you,_

_-Eddie_

* * *

I will not cry. I can't cry because if I cry, when I cry I won't be able to stop. The tears will come and I will slowly dry out. An ambulance will have to come and pick up my corpse, nothing short of a mummy; drained out and filled with spices. Except the only difference is I won't have spices, I will have pain and heartache and despair and loneliness to fill me.

I will lose myself all over again. I had just made up with Eddie, we were happy agin. But now I can see clearly that I was the only one trying to fix things. Maybe it hurt when I thought Eddie cheated on me. Maybe it hurt when I found out I was going to be a teen mom. And maybe it hurt how I was falling for Eddie, loving him so much; so much he took over my life and became my life. And maybe it hurt when all of those things happened, but nothing will hurt as bad as knowing I just lost my life. Eddie.

I slowly refold the paper and try and stand. But as if everything inside me has snapped slowly breaking realizing what has happened, I fall to the floor. I lay there for hours. Days even. With no tears, no screaming, all thats left of me is hollow.

* * *

I wake up to a knock at the door.

"House keeping." A familiar voice sings. Wait a second! I know that voice!

I run to the door. "Its you! How did you know where I was?" I said to the old man I had recently met last night.

"Actually I just work here, but now that your here," He says slowly dragging in his cart of cleaning supplies.

"How did my advice go?" He says with a smile now fully in the room.

I almost feel guilty not returning the smile, but that would be an emotion. And at this point I have no emotions left. So I laugh. I chuckle I smile I giggle I fall onto the bed shaking my head I laugh some more. _Wow I must seriously be losing my mind. _But then my face goes serious. I prop myself up on my elbows still lying on the bed.

"How did your advice go?" I ask pretending to think.

"Thats a very good question almost sounds like something that would make me happy. But sorry sir, I don't think I can be happy again." I say reaching over to grab the piece of paper. I pluck it off the pillow and hand it to him.

"Im sorry darling I can't read with my eyes at this age, what does it say?" He asks.

I look down at the paper in my hands.

"He's going back to America. He promised he would stay and he apologizes for breaking his promise. Says he has his whole life ahead of him. All in all he doesn't want to be tied down to me and the baby. So he's walking away, well more like flying away." I say. And with that I get up and walk out of the room. I already paid for my room so I don't need to go to the main desk before I run out of the building.

I walk across the street and into a small gas station store. I pull out my phone while I pretend to be looking for something to buy. I check the time and my school would be having lunch right about now, so I decide to call KT.

"Hi KT." I say in a monotone voice when she picks up the phone.

"Hi Patricia is everything alright? Why didn't you show up today?" She asks.

"Fine and dandy thanks for asking. KT would Eddie happen to have shown up to school today?" I ask in a monotone voice again.

"Uh Patricia you don't sound fine at all. You sound dead, no offense. And actually Eddie didn't show up. Where are you guys?" She asks clearly nervous.

"Well I am at a gas station deli, and Eddie may or may not have flown back to America." I say cursing myself that my voice squeaked when I said America.

"WHAT?!" She asks screaming at me.

"Im running to the house right now maybe he just went there and not America. How do you know for sure he went back to America?" She asked while panting cause she was running really fast.

"He said, and I quote '_Im going back to America to get my priorities straight.' ._" I sigh into the phone loudly.

"Oh." Is all I hear.

"You wouldn't have happened to arrive at the house yet? Would you?" I ask impatiently.

I hear a deep breathe and then a "Im here." on the other line.

Then I hear crying. A lot of it. GOD DAMN IT KT SAY SOMETHING!

I hear the phone drop and then I hear Trudy's voice. I can't make out what she's saying, but she sounds upset. Then I hear someone come and pick up the phone.

"What happened? What happened? Where is he?" I ask my voice growing louder and more nervous by the second.

"Well Trudy went out to the market, and when she came back Eddie lit his room on fire... and the house almost burned down but luckily Trudy came back soon...and only Fabian and Eddie's room is destroyed and a bit of the hallway. But it means that Eddie either left or...or...or.." She trailed off letting me finish the thought.

_Or Eddie burned in the fire._

"The police are saying the fire was intentional. What are you going to do without Eddie?" She asks in low whisper barely audible.

All the thoughts fill my head. The overwhelming words hit me all at once: _And I'm sorry for breaking that promise... And thats the scariest part... you may never forgive me... Im just not ready... I love you... Im going back to America..._

"As I see it, theres only one thing to do." I brush the words out of my mouth and off my tongue into the air. Yet they feel fake.

"Abortion."


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg I just wanted to thank everyone so much for all the lovely reviews! There so sweet! Also I realized since I ship peddie so hard, and this story is turning into an antipeddie, I decided that the story will get much better from here on out. Don't be totally shocked if I make some exceptions but, I promise it won't be as harsh. Enjoy! And sorry if this is too choppy and jumps around a bit. And thank you again for all your amazing reviews :)**

* * *

_**Previously on Veracity:**_

_**"The police are saying the fire was intentional. What are you going to do without Eddie?" She asks in low whisper barely audible.**_

_**"Abortion."**_

* * *

**Patricias POV**

It had been a week since Eddie left. Everyone always was snooping around trying to figure out what happened that night. KT was the only one who really knew. Eddie didn't contact me. I didn't contact Eddie. It was as simple as that. If Eddie wanted to drop off the face off the earth, I would kindly push him.

I walked downstairs to breakfast and sat next to KT and Fabian.

Just then Trudy walked in. "Well I got a call from Eddie's mother this morning," she said.

Everyone lifted their heads and stared at Trudy, then at me, then back at Trudy. I just shrugged and Trudy continued talking "He's in America, with his mother. Eddie hasn't returned to school yet and she doesn't think he's coming back here." Sighs of relief escaped everyones mouthes that Eddie was ok, and everyone continued on with breakfast. Wow I was really hungry today. Stupid pregnancy.

"What day is it?" KT asked me.

"April 17th, why?" I chuckled.

"Alfie here is trying to convince me every month aliens will attack." She says.

"Righttttt, well good luck with that." I say getting up and putting my dish in the sink. I grab my bag and head out the door for my Dr's appointment. Today I'm meeting with my Dr to talk about the abortion, and probably get some tests done.

* * *

I walk out of the taxi and into the building. Everything smells so nice and sterol and all the patients are acting very calm it almost seems like I arrived at the wrong place.

I wait in the waiting room for a few minutes and then the nurse comes out and calls my name. Im guided to a small room with a bed, a chair and a desk with a small computer. I sit down in the chair and my doctor walks in.

"Hi Patricia, so lets talk about this abortion you want." She says smiling really big and fake.

"Uh yah, you wanted some tests or something." I say.

"Yes, but lets talk first, so I can get to know where your at and what medication you can use. How far along in the pregnancy are you?"

"Um 3 we-" Just then my stomach starts hurting really bad and it feels like the baby is moving, yet my stomach is tightening. I arch my back and shift in my seat trying to get comfortable. What the hell just happened? It didn't feel like the baby kicking.

"Im 3 weeks but that didn't feel like the baby kicking that felt different like a-" Then my stomach has this terrible pain again. I breathe deeply until it goes away.

'Well I don't think your a few weeks, judging on how big your stomach is from the baby. At least a few months. Why don't we take an ultrasound to see." She says gesturing for me to lay down on the bed. She leaves and then comes back wheeling in a screen with wires attached.

She starts putting gel on my stomach which is really cold. I shiver and she looks at me to make sure I'm ok. I just nod and she continues.

"When do you think the baby was conceived?" She asks me.

"Just a few weeks ago."

"Well it looks like your really far along, its possible you were just having contractions. Also could this baby have been conceived in July?" She asks. _Eddie! July was when I went to America with Eddie. It could still be Eddies baby! Shit._

I nod. "But my stomach? It didn't get that big? Are you saying I'm 9 months pregnant?!"

"Yes. And since you are so far along, I'm afraid you can't go ahead with the abortion, but you could always give her up for adoption."

"HER?!" I hyperventilate. Eddies baby. Eddies baby. Eddies baby. Ive been pregnant for nine months. Im gonna have a child. Its a girl. Its too late. Im not ready. Im not ready. People have nine months to prepare for this. I got a few weeks. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. INHALE. EXHALE.

"Were you on any type of birth control?" She asks.

"No."

"Did you drink, do drugs, over eat, or under eat at all?"

"No."

"Any food cravings."

"Not that I know of, but I'm sure I could've mistaken something for being really hungry." I say.

"Well I think you should go to a hospital, just to see what they have to say."

I nod and stand up to leave.

* * *

Once I get in a cab to go to the hospital I call Eddie. Maybe I shouldn't but I'm so scared right now, and his voice will calm me down, even if we aren't on speaking terms. I wait a few seconds before calling. He doesn't answer. Damn it. I ask the taxi cab driver if I could use his phone to make a call. Maybe if Eddie doesn't recognize the number he won't know its me.

And such a shock, he actually picks up. By this point I'm full on crying. This isn't fair. I shouldn't be stuck here.

"Eddie." I croak out.

He doesn't respond but I don't want him to hang up.

"Wait! Don't hang up. Just listen to me for a second. She's yours."

"Who's mine?" He asks hesitantly.

"Our daughter, I didn't think she was yours remember? Or is that too much of a responsibility for you? Look, I don't know why I called I guess... I just wanted to let you know its too late to get an abortion. Im already 9 months." I say still crying.

"And while your on the phone, even though you clearly don't want to talk to me, why the hell did you light Fabian's room on fire? You know that scared everyone. Everyone Edison! We thought you were lost in the fire."

He hasn't said anything and I can tell he's thinking of something to say, but I cut him off.

"Save it Eddie, just text me some baby names, I'm on the way to the hospital, I'll figure something out later." I quickly hang up the phone and hand it back to the driver. He pulls up outside a hospital and I get out. I walk into the lobby, and then wait in line so I can talk to the receptionist. While I'm standing there my stomach started tightening. I scream out in pain and suddenly nurses rush up to me. They wheel me off to a room.

A nurse asks for my name and whats wrong with me.

"Patricia Williamson. Im nine months pregnant, and I don't know what just happened to me but please make it stop." I plead to the nurse. She looks down at me then smiles. A pool of water has formed. wtf? DID MY WATER JUST BREAK?

"Oh my, it seems like your in labor." She says.

* * *

**Ok maybe you are just as frustrated as I am that peddie didn't get back together, cuz I'm really frustrated! I don't know how to fix this, I mean they can't just jump into each others arms like some sappy movie. *Sigh. I will figure this out and I swear over the body of my cat I don't have, they will get back together. PLEASE REVIEW! Cuz i luv those! Thank you again. And tell me if you guys want next chapter to have a cliffhanger or fluff? or both?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter may kill you slowly, but let me just say theirs lots of peddie *weak smile**

* * *

A nurse asks for my name and whats wrong with me.

"Patricia Williamson. Im nine months pregnant, and I don't know what just happened to me but please make it stop." I plead to the nurse. She looks down at me then smiles. A pool of water has formed. wtf? DID MY WATER JUST BREAK?

"Oh my, it seems like your in labor." She says.

* * *

**Patricias POV**

"LABOR?!" I scream.

This is so not happening. OW my stomach is trying to eat me alive! The doctors wheel me away and the next thing I know Im asleep.

* * *

I open my eyes. Where am I? Theres a curtain surrounding my bed and a- right, I'm in the hospital.

"Where is she?" I ask one of the nurses fixing a machine or something.

She smiles sympathetically and looks over to a bunch of doctors surrounding something at a table. I can't feel any part of me. Nothing I'm numb. Just numb.

One of the doctors says something and then all the other doctors disperse from the table. The dr comes over to my bedside.

"Hello Patricia, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"I can't really feel at all doc. Where is my baby?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Im afraid she didn't make it." He says.

"If theres someone you would like to call, or to be with right now just let me know." He walks out of the room.

No. I don't care. I don't care. I wanted an abortion anyway, right? But I didn't know it would hurt this bad. I don't care. I was barely pregnant, even if I was the whole time, I wasn't. Stillborn. She was a stillborn. This is all my fault.

I get up from the bed and sneak out the door. I don't care about people anymore. Im just done. I never even got to see her. No image to keep in my mind to fill my regrets. Nothing. Nothing at all.

I sneak out a back door, and see a few cabs outside. I get in one. I can only make out one word to the driver and its 'Airport'. I sit in the car silent while tears sit in my eyes ready to spill. But I won't let them fall. I will not. Ever.

* * *

Before I know it, I'm at an airport and on a flight to America. I still have Eddie's address from when I spent the summer at his house. Hours later and a lot of silent travel I arrive at a small old looking house. He might be at school, but maybe not. I don't care I just need to see him. Maybe it was really rash to leave the country, I just want to see him. Now.

I knock my pale knuckles on his hard wooden door. I hear some shuffling and a tired looking Eddie comes to the door. I didn't even bother to check what time it was. He looks shocked to see me, but then gestures for me to come in. We sit on his couch silently for a few minutes before he speaks up.

"You didn't have to fly all the way here to see me, you should be with the baby." He says. I sigh but still don't speak, I haven't spoken in hours; just silence.

"Where is the baby? You didn't bring her did you cause I-"

"Shut up." I say quietly but I know he heard me because he shuts up.

"She's dead." I say looking down. Is that disrespectful? Should I be looking up, because she's in heaven or whatever?

"What do you mean? Did you kill her-" I slap him across the face.

"What was that for?" He asks rubbing his face.

"Don't you dare say that idiot. Ever. She was a stillborn." I say. He wraps me in a hug.

"Im so sorry I wasn't there. Please forgive me?" He looks like he's about to cry and I can tell he really means it.

"Eddie I didn't come here to forgive you, I came to see you. Because I missed you. I guess I just couldn't deal with losing you. But since I'm here... I could maybe... tryandforgiveyou." I say really fast. He just smiles, and puts his forehead to mine.

"Well I'm glad to have you back yacker."

"You too weasel." We kiss for a while before I pull away.

"Please come back." I say.

"Wait no. About that, um I don't think the school is going to want you back, I mean you did set fire to your room." I smile while Eddie just looks confused.

"Yeah, you mentioned that on the phone. But thing is, actually I didn't right after I um you know left I got a cab to the airport. They wouldn't let me purchase a ticket because I was 'Highly Intoxicated' as they called it. So I spent the night at the airport." He finishes.

"But the police said it was intentional?" I say, but it comes out as a question.

"Does that mean someone intentionally burned your room? But why?" I ask.

"Maybe they had a reason... did you tell anyone about the baby and me leaving?" He asks.

"Ummmmm." I think for a moment. "KT, and that really old dude we both ran into who happened to be the maid." I say.

"Well, that guy wouldn't know where you lived, so do you think it could have been KT?" I ask.

* * *

**Ok so peddie got back together yay! But I had some serious as f**k plot twists planned. Like Eddie being kidnapped by the old dude, and not really leaving Patricia. The old dude being Rufus in a disguise. Patricia having the stillborn, then fly to America to see Eddie and give birth to the stillborns twin, because the first one was born too early but the second one would make it. KT working for someone. And a bunch of other crap, but as you can see none of that ACTUALLY happened :( maybe next chapter. I have finals coming up so I may not be able to update tomorrow. AND REVEIW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK I haven't updated in a while and I feel terrible so I'm updating every single chance I get. This was really an important chapter for the characters and it was hard to display it. WARNING MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, SAD PEDDIE BABY DEATH AND MY HORRID WRITERS BLOCK :'( I obviously don't own House Of Anubis because if I did every writer on here would get free candy forever and peddie would rule the world.**

**No Ones POV**

"But the police said it was intentional?" Patricia says, but it comes out as a question.

"Does that mean someone intentionally burned your room? But why?" She asks.

"Maybe they had a reason... did you tell anyone about the baby and me leaving?" Eddie asks.

"Ummmmm." Patricia thinks for a moment "KT, and that really old dude we both ran into who happened to be the maid." She says.

"Well, that guy wouldn't know where we lived, so do you think it could have been KT?" He asks. Patricia is clearly not paying attention and suddenly awful thoughts cross her mind and she starts crying. Just full out sobbing and tears and the only words Eddie can make out is "Its my fault".

"Whats your fault Patricia?" Eddie asks sympathetically.

"The baby I-I should have known, I thought I was just g-gaining weight," more choking sobs came out of Patricia as Eddie rubs her back.

"Ive seen that awful show _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_, we've seen that show. All those random people who just look so stupid when they don't know they were pregnant. We used to always laugh at that show, remember? We used to laugh at how stupid it was. Now Im one of those people, and I feel so stupid." She says to Eddie in between sobs.

"You are not stupid Patricia. You are never, were never stupid. Its not your fault the baby didn't make it, this kind of stuff happens all the tim-"

"No it doesn't, its my fault I...I didn't tell you something," Patricia says looking up at Eddie with so much regret in her eyes it hurts Eddie to see her like this. Without a word she rolls down her sleeve on her shirt. Pale pink lines fill her wrist and Eddie just stares in shock. The scratches look deep and some what recent. For a few seconds its silent before Eddie tries to say something but Patricia just cuts him off.

"No Eddie just don't, I don't want to hear it. Ok, just stop! I don't want to hear pity or sympathy! Especially not from you right now. I just...want to go home. Please come back. Please. They need you. I need you. Im sorry for scaring you away. Im so-" Eddie cuts off Patricia by kissing her gently.

"Don't be sorry. For anything. Of course I'll come back."

* * *

_One annoyingly long plane ride later (In weird spongebob accent)_

**PATRICIAS POV**

We finally get off the plane and into the airport. I daze off thinking.

"What are you thinking about Yacker?" Eddie says to me.

"Well I was just considering who to call to pick us up." I say snapping out of my trance.

"What about KT?" He says. I feel a pang of jealousy in my chest at how he thinks of her first out of all the other girls. Girls he's known longer, but yet always chooses her.

"Have you forgotten she's kind of the suspect right now?" I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Right... Joy?" He asks. I nod and pull out my phone.

"Its 2 in the morning Eddie, I doubt _anyone _is gonna want to pick us up. Lets just take the train." I say as we both get up and go to the customer service desk at the airport. Were greeted by a very tired looking middle aged lady.

"Hello, how may we help you." The lady says in a monotone voice like she doesn't even know she's talking to us nor doesn't care.

"Wheres the nearest train station from here?" Eddie asks. Thank gosh he talked cuz I don't trust my voice right now. And I don't want to break down crying. Especially not in front of this lady.

She starts typing vigorously until we hear a ding from the printer behind her. She reaches her hand behind her and snatches the newly printed paper out of the machine. She hands it to Eddie then shoos us away.

"Somebody loves their job." I hear Eddie mutter. I can't help but crack a small smile. Everything is gonna get better. Soon. Who knew I was gonna be so wrong.


End file.
